Dragonball S
by SSJ-Melody
Summary: This is a Sonc T. Hedgehog/ Dragonball crossover. Hope you enjoy it and please no flames.
1. Default Chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's notes: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Dragonball Z(although I wish I did). They both belong to their respected owners and you know the rest. This fic takes place a few months after the defeat of Cell.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
On a desolant island, a familiar figure has set up his base with the help of two new partners. Five soldiers were waiting in the throne room. Two were robots. "You called for us, master?" the echidna said. "We did," one of the figure said. They appeared from the shadows, They wre none other then Frieza, Robotnik and Dimitri. "I assume you all know Lien-Da," Frieza said. "I want you all to meet our new member." A girl around seventeen appeared from the shadows. She had long, jet-black hair that was tied back into a ponytail. She had cybernetic implants on her legs arms and chest. It was clear to everyone present that she was a Saiyan. "You called for me master?" she asked. "Yes, Marilyn," Dimitri said. "I have a special mission for you." He threw her a small computer disk. She pulled out her computer and inserted the disk. She read over it and smiled. "Ooh. I like this one," she said slyly. "I'll use one of my specialties." She disappeared into a black warp hole. "Lien-Da," Robotnik said. "Go do the same with Mobotropolis and the Floating Island." "Yes, master," the female echidna said. She hurried off. "Why do they get to go?" Zarbon complained. "Patience," Frieza said. "You'll get to help as well. Now prepare the roboticizer." The soldiers went off. "Soon this planet will be our power," Dimitri said. "And there's nothing those brats can do about it."   
Outside of a nearby city, Marilyn was standing on a hill overlooking the city. She scoffed. "I don't know why they want these pathetic excuses for humans," she thought. "But if I can have fun doing it, who am I to complain?" She lifted her arms up. A huge storm cloud started forming. "Dark spheres!" she commanded. "I command you to attack and capture!" She threw her arms down quickly and the storm cloud split into black spheres of energy that rained down on the city. Inside the city, people were screaming and trying to avoid the spheres. When a sphere hit someone, it immediately surrounded them. The sphere then condensed into a small yellow ball and flew out of the city and back to Marilyn. She opened her locket and her dark crystal absorbed each bal. "That's all this pathetic city has to offer," she said to herself. "Frieze, Dimitri, and Robotnik will be most pleased." A warp hole then appeared and Lien-Da appeared from it. "So did you empty the city?" she asked. "Every last person is gone," Marilyn said. "Mission accomplished!" Lien-Da said and the disappered into the warp hole.  



	2. The Meeting

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's notes: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Dragonball Z(although I wish I did). They both belong to their respected owners and you know the rest. Please bear with me about the format. I'm still learning how to write in text form so my format be look a little weird.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
At Dende's Lookout, Goku and his friends had gathered.   
  
"So why were we called here?" Goku said.   
  
"Got me," Krillin said. "All I know is that Dende told us to come as soon as we could."  
  
"I have a good reason too," Dende said as he walked in. "It's about all of these   
  
disappearances."   
  
"Disappearances?" Tien said.  
  
"For some reason, different cities are being drained of all life," Dende said. "People are disappearing right and left down there."  
  
"Wonder who could be behind it this time?" Trunks said.  
  
"We'd better be ready in case it happens again," Goku said.  
  
They flew off.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, on the Floating Island, the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix had met with the Brotherhood of Guardians.  
  
"So Robotnik's back, isn't he?" Sonic said  
  
"Along with the Dark Legion," Knuckles said.  
  
"Unfortunatley," Knuckles' grandfather Sabre said.  
  
"Well, I say we go and trash him," Sonic said.  
  
"For once," Antoine said. "I agree with you."  
  
They hurried out.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at their base, Marilyn and Lien-Da had went to the dungeon. Marilyn opened her locket and Lien-Da opened her bag and the balls shot out. The balls flew into the cells and each person and animal was imprisoned.   
  
"Excellent!" Dimitri said as he walked in.  
  
"Master Dimitri," Marilyn said with a start. "You startled us."  
  
"I want to congratulate the both of you for a job will done," Dimitri said.   
"Those annoyances should be coming soon. I want you to greet them."  
  
"With pleasure," Lien-Da said.  
  
They diappeared into a warp hole.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few miles north, Goku and his group had bumped into the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix.  
  
"Who are you?" Goku aksed.   
  
"We were about to ask the same thing," Sonic said.  
  
"My name is Goku. These are my sons Gohan and Goten."   
  
"I'm Krillin."  
  
"I'm Piccolo."  
  
"I'm Trunks and that's my father Vegeta."  
  
"I'm Tien."   
  
"And I'm Yamcha"  
  
"The name's Sonic the Hedgehog."  
  
"I'm Miles, but everyone calls me Tails."  
  
"I'm Sally."  
  
"I'm Bunnie."   
  
"I'm Rotor."   
  
"I am Antoine."  
  
"I'm Knuckles, guardian of the Floating Island."  
  
"I'm Mighty the Armadillo, but you can call me Might."  
  
"I'm Espio the Chameleon."  
  
"I'm Charmy the Bee."  
  
"I'm Vector the Crocodile."  
  
"And I'm Julie-Su."  
  
"We were investigting some diappearances," Goku said.   
  
"So were we," Sally said.  
  
Then the groud started to quake. A large herd of scorpions appeared.  
"I'll take these things," Sonic said.  
  
He started spinning like a buzzsaw and demolished ten. Everyone else was able to destroy two, four, or ten as well.  
  
"Those weren't any problem," Goten said  
  
Then a strong wind started blowing.  
  
"You're more resourceful than we thought," a female voice said.  
  
"What was that?" Tails said nervously.  
  
A warp hole appeared and Lien-Da and Marilyn jumped out.  
  
"Who are they?" Krillin said.   
  
"My name is Marilyn and this is my partner, Lien-Da. We are Master Frieza's top elite warriors."  
  
"Frieza?!" all of the Z fighters said in fright.   
  
"That's right," Marilyn said. "And I finally get to meet you, Goku."  
  
Everyone stared.  
  
"How...how did you knowmy name?" Goku demanded.   
  
"I could pick you out of a whole crowd," Marilyn said. "I'm surprised you don't remember me."  
  
"Remember you?" Goku said. "I've never seen you before in my life."  
  
"Come on, Goku," Marilyn said. "You mean to tell me recognize your own sister?"  
  
Goku just started.  
  
"My...sister?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I hope you like it. If I get ten reviews, I'll post the next part.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	3. Reunited(But not in a happy way)

Author's notes: I don't own Dragonball or Sonic the Hedgehog. They both belong to their respective owners.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How can you be his sister?" Tien said. "You're a lot younger than he is."   
  
"Technically, I am his age," Marilyn explained. "However, when I joined up with Frieza, Robotnik, and Dimitri, they used their technology to make me younger."  
  
"Now," Lien-Da said. "Are you coming peacefully, or are we going to have to beat you into submission?"  
  
"Neither," Sonic said.  
  
"I've got her," Vegeta said.   
  
He threw a ball of energy at Marilyn, but she just hit away. It crashed into a nearby mountain blowing to dust.  
  
"My turn!" Krillin said. "Destructo Disc!"  
  
He threw a disc of energy at Marilyn. She pulled out her sword out of a pouch on her back.  
  
"Star Sword Scream!"  
  
She pierced the disc with the sword and shattered it completely.   
  
"Impossible!" Krillin exclaimed.  
  
"Alright everyone," Goku said. "Attack together."   
  
Everyone who could threw a blast of energy.  
  
"Dark Barrier Surround!"   
  
Marilyn and Lien-Da generated a black barrier that surrounded both of them. When the blasts hit, the either disintegrated or bounced off.  
  
"How are we going to beat them?" Gohan said.   
  
"So are you coming peacefully or not?" Lien-Da said.   
  
"Never," Goku said.   
  
Then Dodoria and Zarbon landed. Gohan and Krillin gasped.  
  
"We fought them on Namek!" Krillin said.  
  
"What do you two want?" Lien-Da sighed.  
  
"Dimitri wanted us to give this to you," Dodoria said.  
  
He gave Marilyn another disk.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Marilyn said. "Whatever."  
  
She inserted the disk into her computer and read over it.  
  
"Why don't you let us finish this mission?" Zarbon said.  
  
"Dimitri personally gave us this mission," Marilyn said closing her computer.  
  
"Yeah, but you're just beginners," Dodoria said.  
  
"For your information," Lien-Da said. "We've probably fought longer than you have."  
  
"But we're more powerful," Zarbon said.   
  
"Well, if you are as strong as you say you are, why did they give you trouble?" Marilyn said.  
  
"I...don't...know what you are talking about," Dodoria said.   
  
"Yes, you do," Lien-Da said. "From what I heard, even he gave you trouble."  
  
They both pointed to Vegeta.  
  
"And our power level is one million times as strong as his is," Marilyn said.  
  
"They're way worse than we were," Sonic said.  
  
"I know," Knuckles said.   
  
"Anyway," Marilyn said. "We're wasting time."  
  
They turned their attention back to the group.   
  
"Are you coming peacefully or not?" Lien-Da said.   
  
"Never," they said.  
  
"Then we'll have to take you by force then," Marilyn said.   
  
She and Lien-Da lifted their arms. The same dark cloud appeared.  
  
"Dark spheres!" they yelled. "Attack and capture!  
  
The cloud broke up into black spheres and divebombed the whole group. One sphere burrowed underground, then reappeared and caught Gohan. Another caught Julie-Su. One sphere split in half and caught Tien and Yamcha. Another did the same and caught Bunnie and Antoine. Soon, all of them had been captured. Lien-Da opened her bag and Marilyn opened her locket and the yellow spheres were absorbed. They all disappeared into the warp hole.  



	4. The Meeting II

Author's Notes: I don't own Dragonball or Sonic the Hedgehog. They both belong to their respective owners.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the base, everyone had been deposited into the cells.  
  
"How are we going to get out?" Tails said.  
  
"We'll find a way," Sonic said.  
  
Then Marilyn walked in.  
  
"Wonder what she wants," Gohan said.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that you are going to have a new cellmate," she said. "Alright, boys. Bring him in."  
  
A legionnaire and a Swatbot walked in. They forced another prisoner into the cells. He was none other than Hercule.  
  
"You let me out right now!" he yelled.  
  
"Take it up with Frieza, Dimitri, and Robotnik," she said. "Anyway, you're much better off in there."   
  
Then an echidna walked in.  
  
"General Kragok," Marilyn said. "You startled me."  
  
"You!" the Chaotix yelled.  
  
"Should've known you'd be with Dimitri," Knuckles said.  
  
"I said let me out!" Hercule yelled.  
  
"Believe me," Kragok said. "You are much better off in there. At least now you can enjoy the few minutes of free will that you have left. When you do get out, you'll wish you had stayed."  
  
With that, they walked out.  
  
"What was that about?" Goten said.  
  
"I hope it's not what I think," Sally said.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, at the roboticizing lab, Scratch and Grounder had finished roboticizing a flock of Flickies.   
  
"Now go bring us the Chaos Emeralds," Robotnik said.   
  
Marilyn and Lien-Da walked in.  
  
"You called for us, Master Robotnik?" Lien-Da said.  
  
"Yes," he said. "I need some more victims."  
  
"We live to serve," Marilyn said.   
  
They went out.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the dungeon, Hercule was trying to ram the bars.  
  
"You'll never get out," a koala said.   
  
"Barby?" Tails said.   
  
"The same," she said.  
  
"Who are they?" Goku said.  
  
"I'm Barby."  
  
"I'm Walt."  
  
"I'm Guru."  
  
"I'm Bill."  
  
"And I'm Stu."  
  
"We're the Downunda Freedom Fighters," Walt said.  
  
Then, Marilyn and Lien-Da walked in.  
  
"What do you want?" Julie-Su said.   
  
They looked over the cells.  
  
"Themm," they said. A group of Swatbots and legionnaires ran in. Two Swatbots grabbed a small rabbit and a small chicken. Two legionnaires grabbed a small penguin and a small squirrel.  
  
"Take them to the lab," Lien-Da commanded.   
  
"Yes ma'am," the legionnaires and Swatbots said.  
  
The rest started to leave.  
  
"Hold it!" Marilyn said. "You're not finished."  
  
"Now," Lien-Da said. "Who should go next?"  
  
She looked over the cells.   
  
"Them," Marilyn said pointing to Gohan and Trunks.  
  
Two legionnaires and two Swatbots grabbed them.   
  
"Now let's go," Marilyn said. "We don't want to keep Master Robotnik waiting."  
  
They went out.  
  
"What was that all about?" Hercule said.  
  
"I hope they don't do what I think they're going to do," Barby said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the lab, Robotnik had powered up the roboticizer.   
  
"Now throw them in," he commanded.  
  
The Swatbots and legionnaires forced Gohan and Trunks into the roboticizers. Another Swatbot switched it on and a beam shot from the top of the machine. The beam connected and they were both transformed into mindless robots.  
  
"Two more on our side," Robotnik said happily. "Now go get more."  
  
"With pleasure," Marilyn said.   
  
They went back to the cells. Gohan and Trunks followed without knowing what they were doing or where they were.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Finally! Chapter 4 is finished. Let me know what you think. I need ten reviews to go on. Catch ya' later!  



End file.
